Natsu's mate
by rynhel
Summary: Summary: Natsu is in bound to have a mate but he is oblivious of his situation! And when he had a chance he just let it past? Oh Natsu you BAKA! might change rating but not sure!
1. Chapter 1

Aww. I decide to make a new series because this goes in my mind for it interrupts my other story in my mind. This is going to be a NaLu. A little of Gale.

Summary: Natsu is in bound to have a mate but he is oblivious of his situation! And when he had a chance he just let it past! Oh Natsu you BAKA!

(Kowai! I'm in a computer shop and their watching Wrong turn!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any form of it!

Master Macarov: Are you sure Porlyusica?

"Yes" the crystal ball answered who is Porlyusica.

"But they are still in mid twenties and Wendy?" Master asked

"Spare Wendy, she is different from the two older guys, by the way does the two guys have their special someone?" asked Porlyusica.

"I think Gajeel have a special relationship with Levy, but Natsu I don't know. He is close to all the girls in the guild." Master Macarov said.

"I see who's his most intimate with then?"

"Intimate?"

"Yeah you'll see what I mean. For now please observed them. They might be so rough at first."

"okay thank you"

Master tried to know the fire dragon slayer "Chosen mate" Tried as in he really tried but still no luck.

For Natsu there is Lissana, his childhood sweatheart , Erza who he always challenge and of coures Lucy his partner and bestfriend.

'Oh this is harder than I thought' Master Macarov said…

Good thing Gajeel is awared of his situation , for the Iron Dragon Slayer approached him and explained his situation but Natsu seems oblivious of his. Gajeel already told it to his chosen one who is Levy Mc Garden, but that's the only info he had for Gajeel refuse to tell more.

'Tch. Should I speak to all the girls his close to?'

Lucy is happily chatting with Mira, Cana, Lissana Kinana and Levy.

Actually their interogating Levy.

"Come on Levy-chan tell us more details!" Lucy said.

Levy just blushed

"Aww. How cute" Canna commented " She's blushing"

They all laugh for Levy flushed rven more.

Then Erza came.

"Lucy, Lissana master wanted to speak with us" Erza said.

"Eh? What is it about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure to"

They went to Master Macarov office. When they arrived Gajeel is in there too.

"Master we have arrive" Erza said.

"My children I gathered you all for something important." Master paused The girls just anticipated in what master going to say "Whose Natsu's girlfriend in you?"

"Eh?" The girls just said.

"That's got to be Lucy" Erza said.

"No! it's Lissana!" Lucy said.

"But Erza and Natsu are more that close too! They even took a bath together!"

"But that was when we are kids! And Gray is in there too!" Erza said "Aren't you Lissana teased Natsu about being his wife when you grew up?"

"That's only a child play! I'm not serious! Hey wasn't Lucy and Natsu slept together?"

"Oi!Correction! I never slept with him! He just sleep in my bed but I sleep in the floor!" Lucy said.

"Enough" Master Macarov silenced them.

The three girls stopped arguing.

"Gajeel please explain to us your situation" Master Macarov said to Gajeel.

"Well apperantly it's part of of our nature, we dragon slayer's are in bound to find a mate"

"So? What is it to us?" Lucy asked.

"Well Salamander hasn't have his yet," Gajeel said,

"You mean we're Natsu's candidate?" Lissana asked.

"Master I think I'm out of Natsu's league, If you'll asked me it's either in this two" Erza pointed Lissana and Lucy.

"It's Lissana only!, I remember Natsu hugging her when we returned from Edolas" Lucy said.

"But he is always with you! And does he the only one who remembered you when you turned invinsible?" Lissana said,

"But as he said we are only partners so he remembered me"

"But that means he cared for you more than anyone else and he always at your apartment" Lissana said.

"Okay that's enough at least we are down with two," Gajeel said. " I tell you we dragon slayers are different from humans , Well our needs are different too"

The girls gasped.

Lissana and Lucy looked at each other.

"We dragon slayer would find a mate and claimed them by marking them, and we have to impregnate them"

That gained another loud gasped from the girls and they blushed!

"Y-you mean you'll impragnate Levy-chan?" Lucy cant help but asked.

"Well I already explained it to her and she agreed and I promise to marry her after " Gajeel said shyly! He's actualy blushing!

They squealed!

"Am , enough of that , I want to warned you we will be rough or pursuing when the time comes so please cope with him, in salamanders case , I think he is oblivious of his situation so who ever his mate is please bear with him." Gajeel said.

"But I told you its Lissana" Lucy said.

"We are not sure Lucy, and this is only a precaution for who ever Natsu's mate." Master said.

"Okay , that's all , be carefull for e will never know when it will take place"

Master Macarov dismissed them

A/N : Aww finish! That's Chapter one! Thank you for reading! Kay! Ja'ne!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy felt uneasy for what have master and Gajeel told them, well mostly she's worried to Levy. Because Levy and Gajeel are two opposite person and Levy will carried Gajeel baby! Waaah! And also Lucy is thinking about her idiotic partner, his careless and dense in his own good, or for what Lucy think? Just the thought of Natsu being a father feels weird. But he seemed not a bad father at all. Because he has the ability to protect everyone he loves. But in his destructive nature, Lucy is concerned for Lissana's kindness. Lissana surely suffer. *sighed*

Lucy went out of her bathroom only wrapped with a towel in her body. She actually needed a new towel for the towel she has became a little tight.

Natsu eyed Lucy as she went out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel. Big deal? He even saw her naked once or twice. For Natsu Lucy has a great body but it's just that. Period. 'Isn't she aware that I'm here?' Natsu thought.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said before Lucy pull her towel off her.

"KYAAAAH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" Lucy shouted.

"Geez Lucy bad mood?" Natsu just said.

Lucy is about to hit Natsu when the towel fall!

Lucy gasped and sat down to cover her body.

Natsu's eyes just bulged out! Then Lucy throws everything her hand grabs.

"Geez Lucy you're a weirdo" Natsu said before he jumped out of her window.

Lucy clutched her towel hard. "This is so embarrassing!" Lucy cried.

** (- _- ) then...**

Days past, Natsu couldn't understand, but he felt heat. It's weird for HE is a Fire mage! He doesn't suppose to feel heat! And whenever he was in the guild he will just stared at the bar counter direction, he sniffed a familiar scent, a spring scent of grass from the mountain from where he and Igneel once lived. Refreshing...

Natsu inhaled again, closing his eyes and savouring the intoxicating scent and exhaled it. When Natsu opened his eyes Gray is staring at him with a disgusted look in his face.

"What are you looking at?" Natsu snapped at Gray.

"Are you in to drugs? You look high" Gray asked.

"Deme . Do I look like an addict? Droopy eyes" Natsu said

"Yes you do Squinty eyes!" Gray said as he stands up and his into his boxers again.

"Why you exhibitionist stop flaunting your ugly body!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to fight!

Gray looked down and said "Whaah! When did this happen?" But then Gray easily found his clothes courtesy of Juvia. Xp

"You hot headed fire breath arsonist you" Gray said.

"Oh Yeah? Then take this! Fire dragon fist!" Natsu attacked Gray.

"Ice make shield!" Gray shield himself to that blow!

"Ice make hummer!" Gray countered attacked!

"Wings slashed of a fire dragon!" Natsu said, but alas because Natsu's not feeling good Gray easily dodged it and casted an Ice make Geyser!

Natsu flew all the way to the bar counter!

"Tch" Natsu said as he landed in the bar well he destroyed Lucy's drink.

"Natsu, Gray what's the hell are you two doing!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Hey Natsu are you okay?" Lissana asked but he didn't glance at her. Then Lucy helps Natsu stand up.

But Natsu then went out of the guild.

**(-_-) then...**

Natsu panted hard.

_A little more_ he said to himself. But "What's*pant* happening *pant* to me? To much *pant* heat! aahhhh " he breathe out fire and sweat so much!_ For master Mavis sake I'm a fire dragon slayer!_ Then he remembered Igneel...

But everything went black.

"Natsu there will come a time when you grow up you will feel heat" Igneel started.

"But Iguneel, I eat fire and make fire that's impossible!" young Natsu said.

"Natsu this is different kind of heat, and for that you'll need a mate" 

"Heat different than fire? Mate? Is it a type of food?" Natsu asked.

"No but it's important than food" Igneel said.

The young Natsu frowned Whats more important than food? Nothing! 

"Natsu look at me, this mate you'll have to love her."

"How can I do that?" 

"Well for once you could protect her with all your might"

Natsu listened carefully,

"And then stay where she is and make sure she's safe. Even though you know she's strong."

"Um" Natsu nodded.

"Then you'll have to kiss her"

"Ewww Iguneel that's yucky!" Natsu said.

"But Natsu that's what you have to do, love her with all your life and create a family with her"

Even though Natsu isn't sure he just nodded.

"By the way Iguneel how to creat a family?" Natsu then asked.

"Well first you have to court your potential mate, when she agrees mark her and mate with her to create a family"

"Ahhhh" 

"Did you get what I mean Natsu?"

Natsu just gave Igneel his trade mark smile.

The red Dragon just sweat dropped.

"Well your still young anyway" Igneel said.

**('/') then...**

Natsu felt a cold damp in his face...

"Is Natsu okay?" Natsu heard Happy asked.

"Yes his fine now looks like he had a fever, but it went down" It's Lucy's voice."Don't worry Happy his okay now" Lucy reassured Happy "We should let him rest." Lucy said. Natsu heard them stepped out of the room.

Natsu sniffed he felt refreshed again. The heat disappeared whenever he smelled Lucy. He opened his eyes. He is at Lucy's room that explain her scent!

"Luce" Natsu said as he snuggled a pillow beside him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**A/N: this is the second Chapter! **

**Thank you for all the people who take time on reading my work. **

**Bow (^_^)**

**Sorry I'm not good at elaborating people, but I really appreciate you all! Who favs and followed this story and those who review! A million thanks! Muah muah tsup! tsup! **

**Sorry If I suck at grammars and spelling...**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Realization, Confession, Confusion and Rejection?**

**Anyeong Haseo! Mushi-mushi minna! Ni hao ma? How are you! Kamusta! Hehehehe. This is Chapter three!**

**Muah muah tsup! Tsup! Happy birthday bossing! I mean Thank you all for all everyone who reviews this story! Love you ALL! **

Previously in Natsu's mate:

"Luce" Natsu snuggled the pillow beside him...

Lucy is walking to the guilds way; she let Natsu sleep in her apartment. Lucy is shocked to find Natsu unconscious in the alley near her apartment. Blazing like fire! Lucy never thought Natsu could catch cold, so she called Taurus and carried Natsu to her apartment. Lucy changed Natsu's clothes courtesy from Virgo. Then Happy came, Lucy is about to call Wendy when she is about to call Wendy when Natsu's fever went down. She said to Happy to fly ahead to the guild.

"Good thing his fine" When Lucy realized her concerned to Natsu, she blushed "Why am I so concern to that idiot?" Lucy remembered how she saw his body when changed Natsu's clothes!

'Those lean and toned muscles' "KYAAAAH! What the hell am I thinking?" Lucy mentally slapped herself.

Images of Natsu is kept popping in her mind.

"Am I attracted to Natsu?" Lucy questioned herself.

'No! No! He's my Best friend! For Master Mavis sake!' Lucy said in her thought.

'But Lucy what's so wrong on liking Natsu?' a voice inside her min asked. "Well for once his an idiot" She said 'an idiot who save you and protected you from many times with his life' the inner voice said 'Well I'm grateful for what he did..." Lucy reasoned in her mind but then...

A flash of Natsu's smile flashed in her mind...

'Luce!' a flashed of Natsu's face saying her name.

'You're Lucy of Fairy Tail' she remembered that time.

"We will survive this Lucy" As Natsu held her hand, when they were at the Tenrou Island.

"Luce!" He's voice repeating in her mind.

Lucy then stopped her steps as she bit her lower lip.

"I like Natsu!" it hit her!

Then she turned around and runs back to her apartment.

Natsu smelled Lucy; she is rushing to back to her apartment. Why? Does she forget something?

Natsu sniffed he doesn't recognized any danger at all. But why does she is running fast to home?

Lucy silently opened the door.

"Natsu" Lucy said as she pants a little from running.

"Hai?" Natsu said.

"Ammm, you're already awake." As Lucy buckle up. Lucy blushed.

"Listen I'll say this once Natsu I..." 'I can do this!' Lucy said. "ITHINKILIKEYOU!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh?" Natsu said 'Did I hear it right?'

Lucy bit her lower lip again her face is so red 'Did I said it right?' she asked herself.

**But then...\(*O*)/**

"Ahahahahaha, Luce I think I heard you wrong! I thought I heard you said you like me! ahahahahaha" Natsu said.

Lucy pouted, she took all the courage to say it to him and Natsu just laughed at her?

Lucy felt like she's about to cry!

Natsu smelt tears, "Uh, does this mean you really like me?" Natsu asked. Natsu felt his heart gonna burst from happiness! But before he could answer Lucy turned around and run away! Crying!

"Luce waits up!" Natsu shouted as he stood and followed Lucy!

Lucy runs very fast! She doesn't know Natsu followed her, but then when Natsu stepped out of Lucy's apartment, he pant hard again! And start's to sweat again and "Lu-ce" *pant* he felt heat again! It's engulfing his whole being! "HAH! HAH! HAH!" Natsu start's to hyperventilate! "Ack" his heart beats past that it hurt! He clutched his chest and then he fall down...

Lucy turned around when she heard a loud sound of a Thud!

"Natsu!" Lucy runs back to Natsu's aid.

"Lu-ce... ahhhh" He said as he hugged Lucy.

He can't help but to sniffed Lucy's scent in her neck,

Lucy felt ticklish but she let Natsu.

Natsu felt relief slowly...

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked when she felt Natsu starts to breath normally.

They went inside her apartment again. She supported Natsu till they reach the couch.

"Luce.." Natsu said as he looked into her. They are still hugging each other.

"Luce... I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. The truth is I'm just happy. You like me. I like you too no more than like. Luce..." but before he could say another word his body starts to shake. He breath hard again *THUG*THUG* his heart starts to beat hard again!

"Natsu! What's happening to you?" Lucy asked as she held his shaking body!

**A cliff hanger! **

**This is for now! I got to do something! My mother is mad na! Hahahahaha. i got to do something!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima won't let me have it. :P**

**Bye! Aneyeong! Ja'ne! See you later! And paalam saglit!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

**"Luce... I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. The truth is I'm just happy. You like me. I like you too no more than like. Luce..." but before he could say another word his body starts to shake. He breath hard again *THUG*THUG* his heart starts to beat hard again!**

**"Natsu! What's happening to you?!" Lucy asked as she held his shaking body!**

Lucy saw how Natsu closed his eyes and breathe hard!

"Luce... I... I want you!" Natsu greeted in his teeth still closed eyes, Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulder!

"N-Natsu! What's happening to you?! You're scaring me!" Lucy said. She tried to calm herself for Natsu starts to freak her out!

"Luce!" Natsu said again and opened his eyes!

Lucy is shock for Natsu's eyes are like fierce dragon like eyes! And fangs started to grow too!

"R-Rushy!" Natsu starts to greeted in his teeth harder! And he slammed her to him!

"Kyaah! N-Natsu! What's happening to you?!" Lucy tried to push Natsu away. But then she felt something wet in her neck! Natsu is lapping her neck by his tongue?!

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy started to push his face!

But then he clutched her harder and pinned her in the couch!

"Kyaaa! Natsu! Stop this please!" Lucy pleaded

But Natsu just stared at her face! Then she tried to escape his gripped but then she felt his hand in her exposed tummy! His hand is so hot! Like he is in flame!

"Rushy, you changed my clothes earlier right?" Natsu said to Lucy. How did he know about that he was supposed to be unconscious back then!

"Don't you think it's unfair for me? You've seen me up close naked and I've only saw you from afar?"

"WhaaaT are you saying! Let go of me!" Lucy fought as he pushed Natsu off her.

But then Natsu immobilized her body and pinned her hands above her head by his one hand!

"Nat-"Lucy tried to say but Natsu cut her by a kiss! A very forceful kiss!

"Hmp" Lucy said as Natsu bit her lip!

Then she felt cold! She realized that he already removed her tank top!

'No!' Lucy shouted in her mind!

"Wow Rushy!" Lucy heard Natsu said. She managed to escape his gripped and tried to cover her exposed body! But Natsu's hand is faster for he catches her arm and pinned it back to her side! And cupped one!

'No!' Lucy teared "NO! STOP! NATSU!" Lucy cried!

Then on a cue Natsu stopped! Natsu's eyes looked confuse! And looked at crying Lucy. Then Natsu looked down and saw Lucy's exposed body and his hand cupping one!

"Waaah!" Natsu said as he quickly get off her! "I'm sorry!" Natsu said his face is so red "I-I don't know what came to me" Natsu tried to explain. But Lucy is still cried.

"Luce" Natsu tried to come near her again. But Lucy just covered herself and stood up from the couch, she never glanced at Natsu . But his Natsu, that in heat, and more over she like... no actually Lucy love him. Lucy just can't admit it to herself and the others for she believed that Natsu loved Lissana. She convinced herself that Natsu and Lissana are ment to be and she doesn't want to meddle in their way. But she can't help herself in falling for Natsu. Every time that he saved her, helped her and supported her. So she tried to suppress her feelings by convincing that Natsu is an idiot. She thought she already succeeded he save her again in the collapsing building in the Grand Magic game. From then on she didn't stop loving him.

*sniffed*

"What have I done?" Natsu asked himself, he can't move from the couch for he kept thinking what came to him. Natsu hugged a throw pillow that imitates Lucy's scent. But then the scent is fading!

"This is bad" Natsu said as he stood and went to the more Lucy's scent! Her laundry room! He just took the first thing that has Lucy's scent and inhaled it again!

"Ahhh" he exhaled and keeps it to his nose. And Natsu went out of the room.

Erza, Happy, and Gray are just went inside Lucy's door.(Yes! They used her door! Hehehehe)

Erza's eyes bulged out, she blushed and Gray just points him and Happy brought his paws in his mouth. Erza's mouth opened and closed like she wanted to say something but nothing's coming out of it! So Natsu looked at what he was holding and not to mention smelling!

It's Lucy's bra!

**Finished chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail! **

**Thank you for all that reviews. And to explain what happend, Dissapear500 Sorry for my Evilness. Hehehehe and to LuckyLifeSmile No his just changing! To I'm not sure I'll give you warning if I will.**

**And GoldenRoseTanya: OOOOOOOHHH too! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Final-zangetsu: Yeah and also Erza is right!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you! Here it is!**

**Free2loveHate: Thanks!**

**CupcakeGirl633: lol thanks!**

**Daydreamer-chan: wipes my cheek from your slurp. Geez thanks. Muah muah tsup tsup. Slurp slurp Tsup again. Charr! Hahahahahha**

**Ja'ne!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously:**

**Erza's eyes bulged out, she blushed and Gray just points him and Happy brought his paws in his mouth. Erza's mouth opened and closed like she wanted to say something but nothing's coming out of it! So Natsu looked at what he was holding and not to mention smelling!**

**It's Lucy's bra!**

* * *

"Ah" Natsu gulped hard. Erza is going to his direction; he sensed that his in danger so he runs to Lucy's coffee table to hide,

"N-Natsu! Hentai!" Erza changed to her flame empress armour and attacked Natsu.

"Wait! Let me explain! I didn't do this in purpo-!" but he was almost cut by Erza's sword! But it snapped Lucy's coffee table!

Erza gave Natsu a fierce look! "Then let it go! And put it back where it came from!" Erza shouted.

* * *

Lucy heard the noise from the outside; she heard a wood snapped and some shouting."What's happening?"

* * *

"B-B-But Erza! I can't! I have to smell Lucy!" Natsu reasoned.

A vain pop's out of Erza's head. "You're planning to harass Lucy?!"

"No! I need her scent!" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Erza started to attacked Natsu when,

"Whaaaa! My table!" Lucy shouted! Erza stop and looked at Lucy's direction. Lucy's hair is very messy and a very red face and Lucy's lips is a little swollen? Erza looked at Natsu, he had a stained lip gloss in his lips! Then it hit Erza! "Oh!" Erza said and changed back to her normal armour.

"So, it's Lucy after all," Erza walked to Gray and Happy's direction "Gray, Happy I'll explain everything in the way to the guild, we have to leave now. And I'll report this to Master." Erza said.

"Hai" Gray said.

"Aye" Happy said.

"Natsu good luck" Erza bid before closing the door.

"Chotto matte Erza!" both Natsu and Lucy said.(Wait a minute)

* * *

"Is it okay to leave those two alone?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, let Natsu do his job." Erza answered.

"Job?" Happy asked.

"To claim a mate"

"WHAT?!" Gray and Happy shouted.

"Yeah, master and Gajeel explained it to us," Erza started " by the way Levy and Gajeel are together now so let us Natsu and Lucy be."

"Well, from the moment I saw flame head brought Lucy in the guild I knew he like her somehow" Gray said.

"How about you Happy?" Erza asked.

"Well, Natsu always insisted in going to Lucy's apartment for no particular reason. So from then on I knew Natsu will realize and admit his feelings for Lucy sooner or later."

"But let just hope Natsu won't mess things up" Erza said,

They walked to the guild direction, Erza told Happy and Gray what Gajeel told them, until they reached the guild.

"Master we came back"

"Hmm?" Master Macarov opens his one eye and looked at Erza's direction.

"Okairi ne Erza" Mira greeted them happily.(Welcome back)

Erza greeted Mira back and approached master.

"Master, it's Lucy" Erza said.

"I knew it!" Lissana shouted enthusiastically!

Mira squealed and Canna raised her bottle said "Yeah! Let's those for that!"

Master laughed and those with Canna.

"Aww man, Iost" Wakaba said to Master Macao and handed him a 500J

Master Macao laughed ans "YES!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. In any way**

**A/N: Okay, this is it. I'll give warning the next Chapter will be M. Because I'll put a citrus or a little lemon but, sorry if I'm not good on that kind of stuff.**

**I checked my notes and decide to add another chap even if I didn't reach 35 reviews hehe because of I'm changing its rate. I repeat I'll repeat the Rate to M.**

**Okay that's all thank you for reading!**

**Side view, Front view, kahit anong view I love view.(hahahahaha that's my fav pick up line, it's so funny! Hey my fellow Filipino people here will understand it. Read a Filipino fan fic! It's there! It's so good! And funny!) I laughed hard! **

**Review:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Dan dan dan, hehe here it is my first ever ever rated M fan fiction! To those who are anticipated to this chapter, sorry I suck at thing like this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**My heart beats fast for I'm very nervous!**

"Luce" Natsu breaks their silence first...

Lucy didn't react. She just stayed in her position.

"Luce listen, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I know I should have told you about this about me before my dragon self takes its action," Natsu said. But Lucy still stand there, she looked spaced out. "Luce please"

Lucy finally looked at Natsu.

"Luce, I really love you not only as a friend but as my partner in life, my dragon self has hot's for you, Luce you're the one Igneel told me about when I was a child, and you're my mate"

Lucy was shocked when Natsu kneeled down and head bowed in the floor.

"Luce, please forgive me and please be my mate" Natsu heads up and looked at Lucy pleadingly.

'STOP DENYING YOUR SELF LUCY!' Lucy's inner voice said. 'Forgive the poor guy already and say yes! Don't make him wait!' the inner voice kept nagging her.

She looked at Natsu, she took pity for him. "Okay Natsu, I forgive you but please stand up"

But Natsu stayed in his position, he even bowed his head more.

"Natsu I said, stand up already" Lucy commanded.

But Natsu stayed there still kneeling.

"Okay, okay, I'll be your mate, just stand up already"

Natsu then grinned wide, his usual smile.

Natsu stand up and went to Lucy's side and hugged her!

"I really love you Luce!" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear! Then he kissed her in the lips! Lucy felt a little awkward but when Natsu massage her scalp she relaxed and just melts in his arms, and kissed him back. Then Natsu let go...

Then she felt that he lapped her neck by his tongue again, Lucy can't help to feel ticklish of what Natsu did. Lucy felt Natsu inhaled in her neck and moaned her name...

Like he was begging her a permission to mark her, Lucy can't help but moaned his name and let Natsu bite her!

Then she felt it! Natsu bit Lucy!

At first she felt pain, but later on Lucy felt the pain subside and a different kind of sensation replaced it.

"Umm... Natsu..." Lucy can't help but say...

Then Natsu lapped her wound clean...

Natsu looked at Lucy, and captured Lucy's lips again...

Natsu kissed her slowly yet have a force to make her melt in his arms again; Natsu nibbled her lower lip and bite it a little.

Then he let go...

Natsu's body temperature is rising up again, yet he can control it now because of Lucy, Natsu let go of her lips and looked straight into her eyes...

"Luce," Natsu said. "If you're not ready yet, I'm willing to stop now." Natsu said as his breath is husky like he was in pain? Dragon scales starts to show around his eyes.

"Natsu, its okay..." Lucy said as she traced and touched the scales in his face.

"Luce" Natsu moaned/growled her name as he held her hand and kissed it.

Lucy gasped as his dragon self start's to show itself, but she's not scared for she know the Natsu she love is still him...

They entered Lucy's room...

Natsu locked the door as Lucy sat at the bed...

"Luce this is new to me, I know it's new to you too so-"

"Shhh Natsu I don't care... as long as it's you because I know you love me and I love you..." Lucy said.

"Luce" Natsu said as he joined her on the bed...

**A cliff hanger!**

**A/N: okay this is for now for my brother need the laptop now...**

**Next Chapter is the I don't know lemon or anything...**

**How was it?**

Review:


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

**They entered Lucy's room...**

**Natsu locked the door as Lucy sat at the bed...**

"**Luce this is new to me, I know it's new to you too so-"**

"**Shhh Natsu I don't care... as long as it's you because I know you love me and I love you..." Lucy said.**

"**Luce" Natsu said as he joined her on the bed...**

* * *

They start to kiss each other. Soulful yet gently, savouring each other's kiss...

Natsu's hands starts to roamed Lucy's body...

For it's his first time he is sloppy, He only heard about this kind of stuffed to Gildarts and some old member of the Fairy Tail. He can't help it for he has a very kin hearing... He slowly let go of Lucy's lips and look at her. Her lips are swollen and her hair is messy yet Natsu can't help to feel a different kind of feeling in his abdomen...

Then Lucy's little hands starts to roam in his body too.

Compared to his temperature Lucy's a little cold, yet Natsu can't help to feel heat every time Lucy touches his skin...

"Hmmm" Natsu can't help but moaned.

Natsu kissed Lucy's neck...

He can't help but sucked the pulse...

Lucy gasped as she moaned. "Nat...su..."

Natsu licked and sucked her pulse gently...

Then Natsu slowly shred Lucy's top...

When he saw her exposed body he can't stopped but feel heat...

When Natsu touch one peaked Lucy's body arched,

Then Natsu captured one and sucked its peak...

Lucy bit her lower lip to suppress the loud sound as Natsu starts to massage the other one...

Natsu looked at Lucy's red face... he don't know but looking at Lucy's aroused face make him eager to sucked and lick each of her peak...

"Luce..." Natsu said as he let go for a moment...

Then Natsu's one hand travelled down...

Lucy and can't stop the giggles for Natsu touched her exposed tummy...

Lucy then touch Natsu's exposed arm...

"Hmmm... Was it unfair? I'm almost naked here yet you still wore your clothes..." Lucy whispered to Natsu and nibbled his earlobe...

Natsu smirked..."Naughty Luce..." as he stand up and start's to undress...

Lucy can't remove her eyes away from Natsu... as he shredded his clothes until he was in his boxers...

The bulged in his from his front can't deny what Natsu feel...

When Natsu joined Lucy in the bed again they started to kiss and savour in each of their taste...

He slowly stimulated Lucy... as he remove their last piece of each other's clothes...

When Natsu starts to enter Lucy... she can't help but set a tear as the pain from her broken hymen...

Yet Natsu stopped to let Lucy adjust from him...

He did everything to pleasure Lucy...

Then when Lucy starts to move her hips he took it as a sign...

They started slowly... gently...

Till...

"Natsu... harder... faster..." Lucy whispered in his ear...

Natsu obeyed Lucy for he did it faster and harder...

And they started to danced in a rhythm as old as time...

Till they melt in each other's arms...

Both in sweat, panting and savouring each moment...

"I love you Luce..." Natsu weakly said as he lay next to Lucy after the ebb of pleasure has ended...

"Love you too, Natsu..." as Lucy can't help but closed her eyes and fall asleep with a faint smile in her face...

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead and contentedly smiled too as he closed his eyes and slept beside her...

* * *

**A/N: WAAAH! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I SUCK AT THE LEMON PART! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Next Chappy would only be an Epilogue...**

**So I'm really sorry for disappointing you in my first attempt in a lemon...**

**GomennasaiGomennasaiGomennsa i!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you for all for who are coping with me... I appreciate you all (bow). Sadly to say, this is the Epilogue of this series, means this is going to be the end...**

**Sniffed...**

**Sniffed. Arigatou minna, who favs, followed and reviews this series...**

**(TT._.TT)**

**Wipe my tears and nose... (grosss)**

**See you soon again in a new series or in my other stories... **

**Hehe, but I wouldn't promise a rated M for I can't get over from the last time...**

**To: Cecilia glass, sorry for my grammars, hehehe... my bad I didn't checked my work...**

**Thank you to GoldenRoseTanya, nina619, kawaiiodango, Hinagiku Zeelmart, charNinja LOL, Dark 898, Cecilia and a little present from hell for their reviews thanks!**

**Muah muah tsup tsup!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sama did.  
**

**So I'll start...**

* * *

A pink light is floating outside a cave of a red ferocious red Dragon...

"So my son finally claimed a mate..." a very loud scary voice came from the red dragon, yet he sound happy and proud...

"You're like a child Igneel" the pink light said.

"Oh, Porlyusica you can't blame me... I never thought Natsu is capable of this..."sighed"Someday I'll see him, his mate and his family..." a small smile is creeping from his face...

Then a very loud sound of flapping wings is heard from above the cave...

A big black scary dragon is in sight.

"Hey Igneel! My son claimed a mate!" The black dragon announced.

The red dragon peek his head from the outside his cave.

"I know my so did too." Igneel said.

The black dragon set his big feet in the land.. "Oh hi Porlyusica..." Metalicana greeted the pink light.

"Hey Igneel want to bet who's going to have a boy in our grandchildren?" Metalicana asked.

"Why not!" Igneel agreed.

The two dragon father starts to argue about almost nothing at all...

"Hayy..." Porlyusica sighed..."You two never changed" Porlyusica sweat dropped as the two starts to beat each other...

"I'll be taking my leave now..." Porlyusica said. As the two stopped and waved to the pink light...

And when it's gone the two dragons starts a debate that ends in beating each other in a friendly fight.

* * *

After a week or two the couples finally showed their selves in the guild. Guy's teased the two dragon slayers and the girls interrogated Lucy and Levy...

"Woooh I can smell wedding! Here!" Master Macarov teased the couples. And they blushed!

"That's a great idea master!" Mira said as her eyes is shinning and she clapped her hands."I'll call it DDSW plan!"

"What does it mean Mira-nee?" Lissana asked.

"Double Dragon Slayers Wedding plan!"Mira said.

"That sounds great! Can I help?" Lissana asked.

Mira nodded.

"Me too-kina!" Kinana said.

"Sure!" Mira said.

"Me too," Erza said,"I'll do the cake taste test.

The couple can't even say a word as their guild mates started the plan.

"Wedding is so manly!" Elfman shouted.

"That doesn't make any sense" Max told to Elfman.

And the day ends with a busy females, and rambling males! Because Gajeel and Natsu had enough of the teasing!

* * *

After a month or two Fairy Tail held a double dragon slayer wedding and the celebration is being tripled because Lucy and Levy are both pregnant!

"Kekoishi omedetto!"  
(Congratulations! In your wedding) every one greeted the two couples!

* * *

"Hey Salamander! Wanna make a bet whose baby is stronger? You and bunny girls baby or me and Shorty's baby?" Gageel said to Natsu.

"Hah! That will be our baby tin can!" Natsu said.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped and sighed...

"I hope our baby won't get their father's attitudes ne Lu-chan?" Levy said.

"Yeah, let's make sure of that. Hey Levy-chan would you let my baby be your baby's friend?" Lucy asked

"Of course Lu-chan!" Levy said as she gently patted her big tummy.

Lucy looked at her big tummy too and patted it...

While the two dragon slayers are fighting in their back ground...

**The end!**

* * *

**Bye bye now!**

**Sayonara 'ne minna!**

**Bow**

**For the last time review?**


End file.
